


It’s A Date

by alba17



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy can’t fool Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt, ‘face.’ Pre-finale. :)

Tearing her napkin to bits, ignoring her cup of coffee, Peggy contemplated what Jarvis had told her before he left the automat. She mentally ticked off all the things she needed to do before the shit hit the fan later tonight.

Like magic, an absolutely decadent piece of lemon meringue pie appeared in front of her. "Looks like you need this," Angie said, a hand on her cocked hip.

Peggy pulled herself back into the real world, arranging her face into a mask of gratefulness. "Thank you, Angie. Everything’s fine. Just work."

Angie looked at her with searching eyes. “Don't try to pull that on me, English. Not with that face."

Confronted, Peggy’s pretenses fell away. “You're right. The fact is, I've just heard some bad news." She shoveled a forkful of pie into her mouth. “I'm bloody sick of carrying all the weight in this operation," she blurted.

Angie stared at her. "Wow, English, I didn’t know it was that bad. That’s some phone company you work at."

Aghast yet wanting to let it out, Peggy continued."Well, it is. I’m not recognized for the good that I do and sometimes it’s hard, that’s all."

Angie’s face softened. “English," she said, her tone indulgent. "Sounds like you need more than a piece of pie. Come round later for something harder."

It would do her good to spend some time with someone normal like Angie. “I've got to go back to work," she said regretfully. "Maybe tomorrow?"

“It’s a date."


End file.
